


SquidRunner

by SpiritofGuilt



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drug Use, Drunken Kissing, Language, Multi, Nudity, Post-Canon | Spaltoon 2, Shadowrun themed, Shower Sex, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofGuilt/pseuds/SpiritofGuilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look around us. This, is a clear example on my most favorite saying; 'War is Hell.' But is it really Hell? In your viewpoint, no. But in mine... it's different. War... is actually Hell and Heaven at the same time."</p><p>The year is 4038. Inkopolis has been tooken over by the "higher power". Little is known about this higher power because nobody would go after it, except for one 1/2 Octoling, 1/2 Squid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last of his kind: Jade Roswell

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Splatoon belongs to Nintendo. I make no money off writing this fanfiction whatsoever.

Inkopolis, A dark and dystopian city of the year of 4038 has been tooken over by a clan called "The Higher Power (or T.H.P)". Years of a kid friendly place where a kid can be a squid, Splatfests where they can party all day and all night, and Turf Wars where they had one rule: have fun. This wasn't what T.H.P had in mind. What they had to do was let Inklings use drugs as a advantage in Turf Wars, cuss each other out, allow fists and bats or whatever they can find, hold Pit Fights, Ride dangerous weapon loaded vehicles and party hard. All of what kids knew and loved was turn into a "war is hell" themed area at the cost of Inklings lives. Why would they do this? What was the point of letting Inklings kill each other? Who was T.H.P?

These questions were running through a 1/2 Inkling 1/2 Octoling named Samuel Clarence Roswell, A.k.a, Jade. He was the last of their kind, and was still alive. His appearance in Turf War consisted of a heavily muscular body full of japanese dragon tattoos, Military Jeans and Combat boots, Long white tentacles and a Mirror's Edge like eye tattoo on his left eye. He, however, wasn't in the middle of a war. He was at Buffalo Wild Wings, watching the current Inkopolis news, drinking Bud Light.

"This is one large fight broken out in Ammo Knights! We do not know how thi-" the news reporter said on TV, only to get cut off by the TV shutting off.

"I'm gettin' tired of dis war filled place. Remember how it used to be, where kids were having fun rather than livin' in bloody terror, mate?" The Autstralian Bartender asked Jade.

"Good point. This place is full of crazy ass drug dealers in alleyways, vehicles with turrets and whatnots, Inklings doing whatever and like you said, life having to be a living hell for kids." Jade answered, agreeing with him.

"Crikey. If Inklopolis had another side for kids, then it'd be utopia mate, but NO!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the table. "Just because this 'Higher Power' made the entire place darker doesn't mean it would scare the lil' youngins'!"

"This place has gone downhill ever sice these assholes waltzed into Inkopolis and took over. The Squid Army couldn't defend us, and now all I got is this place, a few nuyens, and you as a friend." the Octoling-ish Inkling sighed.

"Buisness has been goin' downhill for me too, mate. The only 'lings that come here besides you are the Squid Sis and some Deckers." He states.

"Speaking of those sisters, what's Callie doing over there drunk?" Jade asked, noticing the black tentacled Inkling female.

"Oh we've been tryin' to git her outta 'ere. She's been here for 15 weeks and the slut's already been drinkin' our beer outta buisness, so we just leave her 'ere."

"You want me to throw her out uh..."

"Jaz" He answered.

"Ok, and a few more wings while you're at it?" The Octopi asked.

"I'm on it." Jaz nodded. Jade then walked over to Callie and looked at her for a shock. She had a pile of Bud light, Rolling Rock, Yutelide, and a shit load of alcohol cans and glass bottles spilled out all over the table. All was left but a sleeping Squid with a lit cigarette in her hand.

'how the fuck does Marie not know that she's a alcoholic?' Jade thought as he picked Callie up and tossed her up on his shoulder, but before he could take a step, he heard Callie's phone buzzing in her pocket. He putted her down, dug right into her pocket and couldn't find it. While digging around, he heard moans coming out of the Squid Sister's mouth, causing him to jump to a conclusion; the VAGINA. He managed to slip her panties off and take the phone out.

'A drunk sex addict? Her ass needs to be fired.' Jade thought as he cleaned the phone off from semen and answered the phone.

"Uh... hello?" Jade asked, unsure of what she should say. "Callie? Where're you?" He heard, and the voice was familiar. He just couldn't seem to place his finger on it.

"Whoever you are, I'm just a normal at Buffalo Wild Wings, look, you need to get over here now! Callie's dr-" the phone was cut off and he just threw the phone to the ground. A few minutes later, he looked over to see a shadowed figure. it was revealed to be Marie, who has just busted the doors down with her signature red tinted SplatterScope.

"You think I wasn't going t-" She stopped as she noticed the cum in Callie's vagina.

"Why you..." she barked as she singaled some skull bandana wearing Inklings to walk near the Octo tattooed Inkling.

"I don't know why you're accusing me of rape, but... come at me." Jade said as he cracked his knuckles.


	2. War used to be hell

"Get him!" Marie commanded the group as they ran toward Jade. The Octolinkling jumped over them and back-kicked one of them and left hooked the other one. 

"Some sons of bitches don't learn." Jade exclaimed as he brought out his aerospray RG and blasted through each and every one of them, except for Marie, who quickly slide under him and kicked the gun out of his hand. The Octoinkling then picked Marie up and german suplexed her into a table and picked up a cue stick. (A/N: sorry if the fight scene sucks. Turns out writing fight scenes are harder than acting it out...)

"Would you hit a girl with that?" The laid-back Squid Sister tauntingly exclaimed.

"I fought more with this than you... bitch!" He argued. Jade swung the cure at her, only for the Squid Sister to dodge and send a solid punch straight into the gut. He managed to get up, but fell to the ground, coughing blood. the white haired Inkling aimed her splatterscope at his head.

"1 on 100? What a suicidal Inkling you are..." The female taunted. she placed Jade back up to his feet and ripped his shirt off, blasting a non-charged shot to his chest.

"Do you really... I'm going to... shit..." Jade attempted to get up. He was pretty thankful that he learned the ropes of how guns hurt; no matter what type of charge a Splattershot has, it'll sting like hell.

"Are you hurt?" Marie asked as she knocked him back down. Little has she known did Jaz crept up to her and jerked the gun out of her hand, aiming it at her.

"Ok... I surrender! Just let me b-" She pleaded guilty. It was her fault to let her fight a last-of-a species she had little to no information about, nor was she aware of Jade's strength. The OctoInkling, luckily, reached over to his Aerospray and struck Marie from behind, knocking her out unconscious.

"Sorry ass slut. she thinks I raped callie and the next thing we knew, I had to kick ass. Then again, it was fun..." Jade said.

"Crikey. It's like she wanted me to git up and join the ass kickin' with ya, mate." Jaz replied.

"I don't mean to get you into this mess... it's her fault that I destroyed 1/2 your bar." Jade sighed, walking over to sit down.

"Aah, it's fine. I was goin' to close the bar anyhow." He accepted. "Before you ask why I'm closing the place down, it's pretty easy to explain. I'm reopening on the other side, y'know... make sure this place isn't crawlin' with the Higher Power's punks."

"Speaking of that, did you got any updates on the Higher Power?" Jade turned to him and crossed his arms, taking a good scan of the room.

"Not much, mate. The only thing I do know is that Marie's workin' with 'em." Jaz sighed, noticing Callie waking up.

"What about Ca-" Jade said, quickly interrupted by Callie slamming her drunk lips onto his.

"Take me... to *burp* yout place, big boy..." She naughtily said as she walked out to his motorcycle.

"Like I said, she's a sex addict." Jade exclaimed, and getting a "mmm-hmm" from Jaz. "Just leave Marie here. She'll find a way to stay fresh once she wakes up."


	3. Ink it up (inside me)

Jade got onto his motorcycle and shot a look at Callie. He wasn't pleased with how she was wanting to have sex with him, and he didn't wanna have it, nor does he wanna f**k a drunkard. He rev his engine and try to shove the nearly asleep squid sis off, but she wasn't gonna give into not getting banged by the last of their kind.

"What's your problem, Justin Beiber?" She drunkenly asked with a blurry vision.

"How the hell am I some guy that looks gay, has girls fingering theirselves, and got arrested for... reckless driving, DUI, vandalism, and getting high?! (true story)" Jade exclaimed in frustration as he brought out his phone and pulled up the page on legal issues of Beiber on Wikipedia, then furiously putting it back into his Black Inky Rider jacket he was currently putting on.

"Quit your whining... you know you love me!" She convinced, throwing her hands onto Jade. She was starting to piss him off. She was never ever EVER like this, she was a fun loving, happy-go-lucky, cheerful Inkling and now look what she's at night: a drunk, sex addicted, partying hoe! Sure she still looks the same - black dress and all that s*it - but little did the economy knew about her nightly behavior. Jade was just about to have it, he threw a clean straight punch right into her face and knocked her out cold.

"f**king b**ch..." he grumbled under his breathe and rolled her over. She had a good clean fist mark on her cheek, making her flinch at the sudden hurting of the mark. This would've gave the OctoInkling a good chance to run - or as he would like to call it - F.E.A.R (f**k. everything. and. run.) and leave her in the dust, but he didn't wanna just have her unconscious in the middle of T.H.P to get her. He placed her on his shoulder and drove off, but felt like he'd regretted punching her.

'Why would I even punch her... I kicked Marie's a*s, but this... this is a different feeling... it's like I love her...' He thought as he droved through the cold, thunderstorm. He wasn't sure on what to do, because he didn't want T.H.P to find out about him and he's a goner, especially Callie. He 180-degree turned in front of his ratherly small hideout that was camouflaged good enough. He walked through the front door and took a huge deep breathe. His house wasn't much; just a couch, fridge-freezer that held plenty of beer, punching bag and only 2 doors that would lead to a bathroom and his bedroom, which only had a king-size bed. He could've had a TV, but if T.H.P heard it, his hideout is busted. Jade proceeded to his room and set the Sister down onto his sheetless, but rather comfortable mattress.

"What... happened?" Callie managed to say as she woke up from her comatose.

"Long story short, you were drunk." Jade said as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks fo- WHAT IN GOD'S MOTHERF**KING NAME ARE YOU?!" She screamed, noticing the heavily muscular rare specie.

"Samuel 'Jade' Roswell. 1/2 Octo, 1/2 Inkling." He explained as he unzipped his jacket off and threw it on the rack.

"God ley, you're smokin'..." Cal gasped as her jaws (literally) dropped at Jade's body.

"Like what you see?" He asked without even pulling a smile. Callie didn't answer, she jumped to his body and rubbed her face on his chest. It wasn't like the normal squid body she saw, this was her treasure, her prize, heck even her achievement for finding a man.

"Alright, now get off me, I need to ask you something." Jade commanded, getting T.H.P in his thought bubble, but getting the wrong answer because Callie was lowering to his crotch and stripping her gloves off.

"You're gonna need to pay me some love if you want answers..." She purred as she took her dress off, revealing her pink shirt and black sports brief. She then forced Jade down onto his bed and slowly remove his pants, eventually causing Jade to grow hard.

"What you're trying to say is, that if I have sex with you, I get one question?" He asked.

"Bet you're a*s yeah." She answered as she removed his boxers, but blushed at his dragon-sized like cock.She slowly licked it up and down, trying to see what it tastes like, but she was too impatient to shove it in her mouth.

"S*it..." The OctoInkling mangaged to moan as she gave him his blowjob. She looked at him with partially closed eyes, liking the taste of it. He threw her onto his chest and letted her continue while he strip her briefs off and gently moved his pointer up and down on her pussy. She plopped his cock outta her mouth and turned to look at him.

"Are you trying to rush this intercourse?" She asked, jerking him off.

"No, but... I am wanting to thrust into you while I play around with them melons of yours." He said, while bringing out his decker gear and hand her a chip.

"What's this?" She asked, going faster.

"Makes it longer for you to cum..." He smirked, Placing her down. She was starting to get nervous about not only taking a decker chip for the very first time, but the fact of him being able to fit in her. He slowly inserted the chip in her pussy and waited for it to dissolve into her. She squirmed at this, but jumped frightenly as he went into her.

"A-a-are you s-s-sure thi-"

"It'll be ok..." He exclaimed as he started to thrust into her fast. She was starting to grow tears about how she was getting f**ked by a rare specie, yet she was enjoying the pleasure. He was enjoying the sensation of helping her have sex with a different specie rather than the same as her kind, and she was, of course, enjoying it also. She wants him, she wants to cum in him, but she'd rather keep the pleasure instead.

"Go faster than that..." She spitted, feeling her body temp. rise. Jade agreed, and started to hit the fastest he could go.

"Now... rougher..." She cried, as she was feeling like she was going to hit orgasm, but getting bounced back by the recoil of Jade. Callie grabbed onto Jade shoulders and smacked her lips onto him, wanting to be smooched and humped simultaneously.

"mrph... my... body.... MRRRPH!" She screamed in his mouth as she wanted to blast out instantly.

"It's ok... just... hold..."

"F*****KK!!!" They finally both screamed as they both reached their climax. They both layed on each other, panting in each other face and making minor tears of joy.

"Now... you... ask... me... anything..." Callie said, finally.

"Ok... Can you... tell me about... T.H.P" He asked. This... just shocked the Squid Sister... and her darkest secret she hoped to keep about Marie.


	4. Subways; They sell to be "fresh"

'That bastard... screwed over everything...' Marie thought as she lightly limped her way to the Booyah Base Spectator room, sitting down to look at the bruises Jade had severely left on her. The room was empty, being only her to have the place all for her. Of course she didn't mind the isolation considering she favored the quietness. "We're already at a war that's started... why does this have to happen?" She quietly spoke as she turned the monitor on and watched as the horrifyingly violent war continue. Squidrunners every which ways, people suffering, blood on the streets, it was a complete massacre that constantly folded out. The squid sister took out her InkPhone and look through the apps that were automatically installed and undeletable.

If she could put it in a graph, 3/4 of the apps were all for Squidrunning. 1/4? Simple: to dial Inklings. Well she was obviously a Squidrunner of T.H.P and that was that, but the real career she had was being a pop star alongside with her sister. That, unfortunately, was the past, and now where she is at, it was going to be a cold day in hell before that could reverse.

"We have been informed that a rebel SquidRunner has been caught for a attempted infiltration. Any Unit that is not on duty would please head to the entrance and escort her to the interrogation room. Thank you." She heard over the loudspeaker. Marie headed into the dial and looked through the logs until she could find one that could - and of course it did - catch her eyes. It was her vice-captain's number Dust Thomasville, responsible for the Grand Theft Auto of the Inkopolis Research Facility. She punched in his number and hoped that he called.

*Unknown Garage 2:30 a.m.*

"Bring Sally up, Bring Sally down, lift and squat, gonna tear the ground..." A Octoling sang as he worked on the inside of a Inkcannon before he had aligned his glasses. He heard his phone go off, interrupting his rather peaceful work. "Dammit. Oi, bring me my phone!" He shouted to a grunt. He slid out from the Inkcannon to grab his phone and slid back under. "Dust Thomasville, what is it?" He asked.

"Dust, oh thank god... hey are you busy?" Marie slumped down. 'Lets hope he doesn't hang up like he always does...'

"Aah, Marie. It's been how long since you called me? You've made me worried." Dust complained.

"Sorry, look. I... need help." Marie requested with a sigh. The Mechanic slid back out again to get up and toss his wrench to another. "Fix the cannon while I'm gone, eh?" He asked as he putted on his medical jacket that said "T.H.P." in blood red on the back. "Now in the meantime, what do you need?"

"It's this part Octoling part Inkling." Marie explained as Dust sat down and lighted a cigarette.

"Weren't we told that they were known to be extinct?"

"Yeah, but this one... well he's... Not. And he's dangerous. Do you thi-" The mechanic hanged up to grab his custom made Jet Squelcher along with a few splat bombs. Marie lied back with her hands falling down freely. 'I'll take it as a yes.'

*Inkopolis Subway station 2:35 a.m.*

Dust kicked down the door and brought out his Jet Squelcher, alerting numerous rebels. "War is bloody hell, y'know." He waltz in guns a blazing, hitting nearly little to no one. 'shit...' he thought as he reloaded. "Hey!" A lone one called out as he grabbed a steel pipe. The mechanic didn't noticed until he got smacked face first by it and fell over. He tackled the loner and grabbed the pipe out of his hand, bending it into the shape of a boomerang. "WHO WANTS SOME?!" He shouted, which summoned multiple Inklings armed to the teeth with firearms. "Thought so." He said as he threw the bent pipe, knocking out a few. The rest opened fire at Dust while breaking their necks to cover - the same happened to Dust - who grabbed a splattershot and shot back.

He lobbed a splat bomb over cover, which clearly only took one as the victim. "I give! I give!" The taken man shouted. Dust got out slowly with a Inkstrike tablet clearly showing in front of the rebels.

"Ohhh shit..." The main one gasped.

"Now here's what we'll do. If you bunch of rebels give up and leave, then I definitely won't take all of us to hell. And if you don't... you can kiss my ass and your mate's ass goodbye." Dust threatened. "Now what'll it be; do we ride? Or do we die?" He was ready to just take the group with him... until a Pro-Splattershot clicked. Behind him.

"Put the tablet exactly on the ground... or I will shoot your Squiddamn head right off." The hooded Inkling said. Dust did that accordingly and turned around. "Now now, we can't just go around bossing Octopies now, can we?" The Octoling said accordingly. "Just like told times y'know, If I pay the money then we are fine. If the decker does the payment, then neither are fine, and we both succumb to our death, so how's 'bout this: Put... the gun... back... in the holster..."

The hood Inkling didn't say a word. The Inkling took it's hood to reveal itself to be... somebody Dust didn't even know "Oh my god..."


End file.
